


Getting to know Sofia and Amika.

by RoseDemica



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Team FreeWill [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Following the forgotten lives of our favourite men boys, and two OC's throughout the series. This is a 'collection' of one shots that follow the same characters, and general plotline while fitting in with the Supernatural timeline and episodes. No Slash, or set pairings, aside from an unspoken thing between Castiel and Sofia. Thanks in advance for reading :) (Originally begun in 2014).
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The (Mis)Adventures of Team FreeWill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043511





	1. Sofia hiding from her worries with her bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Y’all, 
> 
> So reading all your stories on here finally prompted me to get off my arse and work on my own. (I just watched all 9 seasons of SPN in 3 months). My lord, (or should I say Cas?) this is what I’ve been missing out on!? *FanFaint*
> 
> Just a general warning, this does center on my two OC’s Sofia and Amika (Sofia mainly). (But) one of the SPN gang always seem to show up. It is a ‘collection’ of one shots (very occasionally more) that follow the same characters, and general plot line, while fitting in with the SPN timeline and episodes (I hope, thats the general plan at least, but lets see what the characters running around in my head decide).
> 
> This chapter is just a very brief introduction to Sofia and Amika, and just a teaser at the challenge that will be figuring out what Amika is. Set probably pre-series, when the duo are rather ‘young’.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it.
> 
> So without further ado, I give you ‘The (Mis)Adventures of Team Freewill’.
> 
> ~Rose.

The woman, who had been dying stands of her straight, midback length, blonde hair a mix of pink, blue, and green. Stopped when she heard a soft knock at her door. Deciding to ignore it, she finished simply the fringe before realising the presence was still at her door. With a sigh, and a longing glance at the rest of her ‘plain’ blonde hair, with its honey blonde lowlights, and platinum highlights, Amika made her way downstairs to the door. She shocked herself when she invited the brown haired woman into her Mansion in Purgatory. Sofia shocked herself simply by showing up. Amika immediately knew the situation was serious. Sofia hated Purgatory, as an archangel she glowed like a lone light during a huge power outage. Everything knew when she had arrived, where she was, and they came after her. Amika herself only shone like a dim candle in a fully lit room, to them, she belonged.

“What happened?” Amika asked, jade green eyes scanning the surroundings before she shut the door. Making sure Sofia wasn’t followed, as if any would be foolish enough to approach her home.

“Mikeal.” Sofia sighed, walking through the double doors at the end of the foyer. Straight into an elegant lounge, a fire roared to life under her sapphire blue gaze. The chandler, laiden with candles, dimmed heavily. Sofia took a seat on the extravagant red rug, unknowingly directly above a devil’s trap. Amika trailed behind her, taking a seat in her favourite leather armchair, and waiting for her friend to explain.

“Apparently these ‘desires of the human flesh’ are not of an archangel, therefore I should not have them.” Sofia laid down as she spoke, glaring at the intricate carvings on the roof as if they had somehow wronged her.

“What does Luci say?” Amika asked with a smirk, adopting her maker, Lucifer’s, nickname. 

“Father says it is perfectly normal for a demon to have these desires, and fallen archangels have them also. I’m living proof. So the ‘sinful desires of the mortal body’ were half expected in me.” Sofia sat up abruptly, looking directly at her friend.

“Do you know how awkward it is to ask my father and uncle about this?” She demanded, and Amika could only laugh at the scene she imagined. Trying to figure out which of the archangels would have been more embarrassed. 

“Did you ask uncle Gabe?” Amika couldn’t help but ask when she had quelled her laughter.

“Could not find him, but when I mentioned it to uncle Mikeal he laughed, Uncle Gabe had no desires for the sins of the flesh, but merely used it for his cover,” Sofia spoke with a sigh, laying back down.

“Your Angel wardings do not work.” Sofia eventually broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the pair, referring to the carvings on the roof.

“They don’t work on you.” Amika amended swiftly, an evil glint in her eyes that Sofia missed, too busy staring upwards.

“Can I hide out here for a bit?” Sofia eventually whispered, she needed a time, away from the angels and demons that expected so much from the half breed.

“You know you can,” Amika replied just as softly, she would do anything for her friend, and they both knew it.


	2. Mary Campbells Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding of Mary Campbell to John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From me in 2014) 
> 
> Heya Ya’ll, 
> 
> Welcome to Chapter/One Shot two. This was supposed to be the first time that our favourite Winchester duo met Sofia, but Mary Winchester demanded this come first.  
> \- I should explain, my writing style is that the characters (or versions of them that hide out in my head) essentially dictate what happens, and if I don’t do what they want, I hit that awful wall. ((Now I sound insane)). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~Rose

Mary soon-to-be-Winchester smiled at the figure who appeared behind her in the mirror. Blinking away the tears that had blurred the brunettes slim features slightly. 

“You came,” Mary stated, bringing a hand to her face, wiping away not only the tears, but also the water run tracks down her beautifully clear skin. 

“Where else would I be?” The woman smiled, sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement. Catching Mary’s every movement, wondering why the woman before her had been crying before her arrival.

“Sorry I am late. Your gift to longer to fetch than I had originally anticipated.” Mary turned in shock, not having expected anything from her friend. Aqua blue eyes landed on the small square cream coloured box in the younger looking woman’s hand. The exact size of her right palm.

“You didn’t have to.” Mary half heartedly protested, accepting the box and subconsciously turning back to face the full length mirror. 

“Of course I did. I am your maid of honour. Now let's get you fixed up. John will freak if it appears as though you were crying.” Sofia reached forward, touching Mary’s head gently. As the ex-hunter watched on, her hair twisted into beautiful big ringlets, like those the woman had dreamed of managing to tame her hair into. Behind her, Sofia hummed happily, clearly content with her work. Reaching for the makeup Mary herself had long since abandoned, moving between Mary and the mirror, barely touching her with it before a smile broke out on the angels lips.

“Open it.” Sofia coaxed, reminding Mary of the box in her hand, a surprisingly heavy weight for such a small box. Mary slowly undid the light blue ribbon, before lifting the lid and looking inside. A hand raised to her mouth in shock at the sight before her.

“It was your great grandmothers. Yours now. The damn woman threw it in the ocean with your great aunt’s ashes.”Sofia spoke softly, lifting a silver tiara from where it nestled in the box. Twirling a strand of Mary’s fringe back, before using the crown to hold it off her face. The diamonds glistened in the light, catching Mary’s attention, moving her head to inspect that she approved of the last minute gift.

“You look stunning.” Sofia whispered, catching Mary’s chin, forcing the woman to hold still as she pinned the veil behind the tiara, pulling half over Mary’s face, and arranging it carefully.

“You need to change!” Mary panicked, suddenly realising that Sofia was in her everyday clothes, a slight hint of dampness on the jeans that she ignored. 

“Relax Mary.” Soffia rolled her eyes, before clicking her fingers dramatically, and instantly the tattered jeans and shirt were gone. Replaced with a midnight blue gown, it fell to just above her knees, flaring out at the bust where a pure white sash was wrapped around, the ends running down her right hand side. It took Sofia mere moments to twist her hair up into the loose bun she knew the other bridesmaids wore, a few loose strands escaping the silver pins she used to hold it up.

“Before I forget.” Sofia pulled yet another box out from behind her back, where Mary assumed the other woman had just summoned it to.

“I was informed you needed something blue, and something borrowed, The tiara is old, and your friends assured me that they had found you something new.” Sofia moved the veil out of the way again, handing Mary the box, opening it for her when she noticed the slight shake of the hunter's hands.

“This was the last thing my father gave me, before he left.” Sofia lifted a beautiful sapphire bracelet out of the box, fastening it around Mary’s right wrist gently. The strands of silver circling the embedded Sapphires. Mary touched the bracelet gently, realising how much it meant to her friend.

“I had jewellery made to match it, just in case,” Sofia spoke, revealing yet another box, this one was already opened, and true to her word, held two teardrop earrings and one necklace. Without waiting for Mary’s approval, Sofia attached them to the woman. Mary wrapped her arms around the woman before her the second she could, holding to her tightly. Sofia returned the simple action, comforting her friend as tears welled up in the other womans eyes again.

“Your mother and father would be most proud of you Mary. I wish I could have them here for you.” Sofia whispered, waiting for Mary to pull away when she felt she was ready.

“My father hated John.” Mary finally spoke what was truly on her mind. The reason why she was upset on her wedding day, what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. 

“He doesn’t anymore. I spoke with him and your mother. They are watching out for you. they wish for me to say they love you, they are proud of you, and they are happy for you.” Sofia quelled her friend's fears, careful to speak only the truth, despite what her personal feelings on the matter were. 

“The Angels are watching over you. I am watching over you, I will always watch over you, and your descendants, but now I must watch you marry the love of your life. Are you ready Mary soon-to-be-Winchester?” Mary laughed, pulling away from her friend.

“Help a girl out?” She asked, gesturing to her face, knowing tears had escaped the confines of her eyes.

“Next time a Winchester gets married, we shall have to remember waterproof makeup.” Sofia teased, reaching up to press her fingers to her friends head, clearing the signs the woman had been in tears again. Mary smiled, picking up the two bouquets of flowers, her own made up mostly of white roses, but with a few blue ones scattered through, adding the perfect touch of colour, and Sofia’s, which was identical to her other bridesmaids, blue roses with a small scattering of white. The opposite of her own.

“We’ll have time to prepare.” She promised with a smile, as Sofia pulled down, and fixed her veil. Taking her own bunch of flowers, before opening the doors with a click of her fingers.

“We are ready.” Sofia announced to the bridesmaids waiting outside the door. Mary smiled when she saw how well the light blue dresses suited her two hunter friends. Not regretting her decision to have the dresses the same style, yet different colours.

“Mary, you look beautiful!” They both gushed, admiring the woman. Mary had chosen the design of the dress herself, the tight corset like bodice hugged her slim figure, showing off slightly. Small diamonds, courtesy of Sofia, were sewn into the top half of the fabric. Mary however, didn’t realise that the archangel she called her best friend had swapped the gems over one night, instead believing the jewels to be fake. the rest of the pure white gown fell to the floor in vertical folds. Giving the ex hunter plenty of space should she be required to defend herself, an old habit she hadn’t yet broken herself out of. The dress trailed a few inches out behind her, not long enough to be a tripping hazard, but long enough to cover the dainty silver heels she wore beneath the gown. Heels that matched those her bridesmaids wore.

“Upon your leave.” Sofia whispered to Mary, waiting for the brides approval to begin the ceremony. Sofia was already all too aware the groom was moments away from breaking out of the church in search for his bride.

“I’m ready.” Mary nodded, taking a deep breath in, and thinking only of the man that waited for her at the end of the aisle. Sofia took her arm gently, leading her down the stairs, giving the woman time to collect herself.

“Breathe Campbell, I will see you on the other side.” A rare full smile from the archangel, before she followed after the bridesmaids, entering the main part of the church Mary had chosen. Mary cast her eyes skyward, taking Sofia’s advice, and stepping into the room. Ready to embrace her new future.


End file.
